You Make My Heart Skip
by jessluvsfang
Summary: Max and Fang don't want to admit their feelings for each other but that just might change on a small deserted beach.
1. The Beginning

**Author Note**

**I don't own anything; it's all James Patterson's characters. Bold are people's thoughts. This is my first fanfiction please be nice, constructive criticism is okay though. **

You Make My Heart Skip

**Chapter 1-The Beginning**

FPV

I walked out of my big blue and orange bathroom that I share with Iggy and Gazzy wrapped only in a towel. That annoying little kid, Gazzy, stole my clothes. I heard him laughing with Iggy in the room next door. _**They are going to pay.**_

I heard the creak of the wooden floorboard and I turned around to see a strange facial expression on Max that I haven't seen since she saved my life on the beach all those years ago. Then she flew out of the window that we always keep open just in case we have an attack. "Where are you going?" I yelled after her. She ignored me and kept flying.

MPV

It felt great to get out of the house and spread my wings. I don't know where I'm going yet but I just needed to get away for awhile.

I hated the power Fang had over me. _**Fang is really starting to get on my nerves. Why does he walk around the house in only a towel when the little kids could see him or even worse ME**_**?** Just one look at those toned muscles made my heart stop. I didn't know what I wanted from him if I wanted anything at all.

I was looking for a place to lie quietly and try to clear my head when all of a sudden I hear, "Max slow down, you're not going to have enough energy to fly home if you keep going at this speed." That is defiantly the voice I didn't want to hear now.

FPV

"Why aren't you back with the kids?" Max said when she finally slowed down and landed. I looked around and saw that we were on a deserted beach. It was very quiet, the kind of beach with rocks and small palm trees. But the beach wasn't the most attractive thing I saw. Max's face was more stunning than the beach by far. Her frown of concern for the Flock made me want to kiss her right now. _**Don't think about her like that she doesn't**_ _**like you that way. **_ "Don't worry Max, I left them with Iggy. I'm not that irresponsible, you know." I replied with a smirk after a minute or two. "Anyway, what's wrong? Why did you fly out so fast?"

MPV

That smirk makes me want to just tell Fang that I really like him, not as a brother, I mean. "Oh, nothing. I just wanted fresh air to clear my head."

"Yeah me too," he nodded as we lay down in the warm sand. "Max?"


	2. Good Try

**Author Note**

**I don't want to be the author that demands reviews but I do want them because they inspire me to write more for yall. I do not own any characters but I wish I knew Fang. PLEASE REVIEW!!! I want to know what yall think. If Angel is talking in a head it will be underlined.**

You Make My Heart Stop

Chapter 2-Good Try

MPV

My thoughts were interrupted by, "Max? I want to tell you somet…"

"Oh my god, Fang look!" I said while pointing at a gigantic gray and red hoard of, well I don't really know what it was. My guess, being Max, the over paranoid leader, was that it was some new breed out to exterminate me and my flock. As I jumped into the air I felt a tug on my right arm that brought me tumbling back to the ground. "What!!!! We have to leave now the kids could be in danger!" I yelled as I hit the sand. Fang just pointed toward the rocks.

"We're fine Max." _**OMG where did Angel come from. **_I was behind the rock over there. I didn't want to disturb you and Fang.  I gave her a look that told her not to read my thoughts ever again.

"Where is Nudge, Iggy and Gazzy?" I replied angrily.

"Over there, by the trees. They thought you were gonna be mad so they stayed hidden." _**And they were right. **_

The dark shapes were getting closer and closer. "Okay guys here's the plan." I yelled as they came out from the trees. I told it to them all and we took our positions and waited. When they landed about 100 yards away, we all got a good look at them. They were all metal except for their hand which was a red-ish color. _**Angel! **_ Yes, Max.  _**Can you please tell everyone to not do anything rash because we don't know what they are capable of yet. **_ Sure, but Max look!

Iggy let out a scream that could have unnerved the whole beach. A bolt of electricity flowed out of the creatures hand as if it were lightning and hit Iggy in the leg. "I'm fine, I'm fine." He cried out after Nudge ran to the water to pour it on his red and swollen leg. _**Well I guess we know what they do now. Hey we can call them Jovians!!!**_ (Author Note: for everyone who doesn't get this creative name, Jove is another name for Zeus, who is known for throwing lightning bolts at people or things he doesn't like. So Max is calling them helpers of Jove!!!!)

"Everyone, don't touch the hands. Angel can you hear them?"

"No, they don't seem to have brains or thoughts." She said with her sweet 'angel' smile. Even though she knows what is coming next.

"Alright, Fang and Angel get the far left side. Gazzy and Iggy take above and be your bomb-throwing selves. Nudge you're with me of the right side. Ready, attack."


	3. Fighting For More Than His Life

**Author Note**

**Thank you Tsukiakage, Fangsecretsis, and Jaybird**** for reviewing!!!! I love hearing from you guys! I didn't want to do this but I would like 6 reviews for this chapter before I update. Thank you!!! I don't own anything at all. Now on with the story!!!**

You Make My Heart Skip

Chapter 3- Fighting For More Than His Life

FPV

**Great timing Jovians, great timing. **"Ready, attack!" Max yelled as she gave Gazzy and Iggy the sign to drop the first bomb.

"Come on Angel, let's do this! Let's wait over there until Max gives us our sign." _Do I get to punch one? Please Fang, please. I want to hurt them. _ That look in Angel's eyes could scare anyone into doing whatever she wanted them to do. "Okay, but as long as you only attack them when they are turned around to stay away from their hands. Look there is our signal." Max's arm flew up and created the letter 'C' for 'kill'. I know that kill doesn't start with 'c', but have you ever tried to make a 'k' with your fingers while battling. Not easy. So I saw the 'c' and Angel and I took off.

GPV

BOOM!!! "Yaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Iggy and I high fived. I looked down to see that I only blew up maybe about twelve. "Iggy?!? How come we only destroyed twelve? I think we are losing our touch."

"Only twelve! Oh dear, we are going to have to fix that aren't we! Fly over there and get me a yellow leaf."

MPV

"Nudge, don't move." Nudge is surrounded by six Jovians. She looked over at me with a brave look on her face and kicked one in its head. Then the remaining five closed in on her and grabbed her. She screamed and started dropping fast.

GPV

"Iggy, catch her!" I heard Max yell at Iggy. He dropped the bomb and swooped down. I caught the bomb but I had no idea what he was doing with it. I wasn't the type of bomb to hurt anyone. It probably wouldn't even give the Jovians a scratch.

"Shoot it into the sky. Gazz do it now!" The bomb shot into the sky and nothing happened.

"Is that what it is supposed to do?" I asked a little angrily because he just wasted a good bomb.

"Wait for it!!!!" Then I heard it, a gigantic explosion in the clouds above us.

"Iggy, you are the smartiest awesomest person I know!" It started to rain. We all flew up high to get away from the metal Jovians who started the shriek.

MPV

"Look guys, we got our own personal fireworks show!" I said with a laugh as the Jovians were electrocuting themselves and each other.

When the color show was over Angel said, "Is Nudge okay?" I ran over to her. She was still conscious but barely.

"Fang, fly her fast back to the house and call mom!"


End file.
